Loucos no Mundo dos Animes
by KL Corregio
Summary: 10 amigos vão parar no mundo dos animes...O que pode acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo da fics: **Loucos no Mundo dos Animes

**Autoria: **KaguraLari

**Direitos Autorais: **Fernanda, Lílian, Thiago, Ronaldo, Vinicius, Isabel, Cauam, Michel, Kamila e João me pertencem. Os outros personagens prentencem aos seus respectivos autores

**Gênero: **Comedia/sem-noção/aventura/pancadaria

**Censura: **+14 por conter palavrões e frases de duplo sentido.

**Beta Reader: **Rodrigo

**Capítulos: **Até o momento que a fics começou a ser postada:8(Prologo e 3º capitulo reescritos)

**Sinopse: **10 amigos vão parar no undo dos animes...O que pode acontecer??

**N/A: **Oi gente!! Como deixei avisado no meu perfil: Eu deletei todas as minhas fics. A Loucos foi reescrita e varias mudanças foram feitas. Espero que elas sejam apreciadas.

**AVISO:**

Essa Fics não contem apenas Naruto. Cada capitulo se passara em um anime diferente. Espero que gostem.

**Legenda: **

Nanda: fala da Fernanda

Bel: Fala da Isabel

Vini: Fala do Vinicius

Mi: Fala do Michel

Thi: Fala do Thiago

Mila: Fala da Kamila

Dão: Fala do João

Ca: Fala do Cauam

Roni: Fala do Ronaldo

Li: Fala da Lílian

Nome do personagem: Fala

...: Fala de alguem não indentificado

KL: Fala da autora aqui D

KM: lada da minha voizinha irritante(ou inner se preferir)

(meus comentarios no meio do capitulo#

#ação#

"Pensamento"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo mudança de lugar

O-O-O-O-O-O-O fim do capitulo

**Prólogo**

Era um dia comum, para uma turma não tão comum.

Eram dez amigos. Quatro garotas e seis garotos. Fernanda, Lílian, Isabel, Kamila, Thiago, Vinicius, João, Cauam, Michel e Ronaldo. Cada um com sua personalidade, aparência, gostos e blá, blá, blá.

Estavam todos, menos João, na casa da Fernanda, mais especificamente no quarto dela. Thiago estava sentado numa cadeira giratória com o encosto virado pra frente, com uma revista na mão, Isabel estava deitada de bruços na cama pro lado dos pés onde estava conversando com Lílian, que estava sentada na beira da cama, e com Kamila que estava sentada no chão. Vinicius e Fernanda mexiam no computador, enquanto Cauam, Michel e Ronaldo conversavam.

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Isso era para ser uma campainha U.U)

Nanda: Vai atender a porta, Isabel

Bel: ¬¬' A dona da casa é você

Nanda: É mais a dona da casa ta vendo hentai, então vai atender a porta

Li: Perva¬¬'

Nanda: Sô mesmo U.U

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Nanda:¬¬' Vai logo atender a porta, Isabel

Bel: U.U Não vô

Nanda: Ta deixa tocar...

Bel/ Li/ Mila: -.-'

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Thi: ALGUEM ATENDE ESSA PORRA?? Ò.Ó

Nanda: Se ta incomodando vai atender U.U

Thi: ¬¬'

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bel:¬¬' #levanta e vai atender a porta#

Nanda: \o/

Li/ Bel:¬¬'''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na porta:

Bel: QUE É?? Ò.ó

Dão:#com um frasquinho na mão# O.O'' Calma sou eu

Bel: U.U Entra logo

Dão: D #entra correndo e derruba a Isabel#

Bel: #cai de bunda# -.- Eu ainda mato um

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dão: #abre a porta com tudo e assusta tudo mundo# GENTE!!

Vini/ Nanda/ Thi: #no chão com as respectivas cadeiras viradas# ¬¬'

Dão: '.

Kamila: Que foi criatura??¬¬'''

Dão: EU CONSEGUI!!

Li: Conseguiu mesmo...

Dão: O.o' Hã??

Li: Irritar a Isabel

Dão: O.o' ?? #sente uma cutucada no ombro olha pra trás#

Bel: #com um olhar que assustaria ate o Kenpachi, atrás do João#

Dão: O.O

Bel: #começa a estrangular o João#

Dão: X.x #lança o frasquinho pro alto#

Mila: #segura o frasquinho quando ele ia cair no chão#

Li: Isabel larga o João pra ele explicar pra gente que raios é isso??

Bel: #olhar maníaco# Não

Dão: #Roxo#

Li: #olha pro Michel, Ronaldo, Vinicius e Thiago# Façam alguma coisa??¬¬'

Mi: Ta louca?? Ela mata a gente

Roni: É O.O'''

Vini: Aham!!

Dão: #Azul#

Thi:¬¬' #volta a ler a revista#

Nanda:¬¬' Bando de covardes. Isabel solta o João

Bel: NÃO PORRA!! Òó

Nanda: O.O'

Dão: #Verde#

5 minutos depois:

Bel: To mais calma #solta o João# n.n

Dão: X.x # desmaiado no chão#

Mila: #olhando o frasquinho# O que será isso?? O.o'

Nanda: Sei lá. Deve ser uma das loucas experiências dele U.U

Mi: D Deixa eu ver #tenta pegar da mão da Kamila#

Mila: Não #se esquiva#

Mi: #tenta pegar#

Mila: #esquiva#

Mi: #acerta a mão da Kamila#

Mila: #derruba o frasquinho em cima do Mokona de pelúcia da Fernanda que estava na cama#

Nanda: O.O MOKONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Mokona: #começa a flutuar# PUUUUUU!! n.n

Loucos: O.O''''

Dão: #Acorda# X.x' Ai

Mila: O.O' João, que diabos era aquele liquido dentro do frasquinho?

Dão: É a minha formula de animação. Por que?? # de costas pra Mokona que flutuava e de frente pra Kamila, levantando#

Li: O.O' Saiba que funciona

Dão: É eu sei, eu testei antes de vir pra cá n.n...Mas, como vocês sabem que#se virando pra Lílian que tava quase do lado do Mokona flutuante# O.O''

Nanda: #.# MOKONA KAWAII!! #abraça Mokona#

Mokona: MOKONA SER AMADO PUUUUU n.n

Resto da locada: -.-'

Mi: Isso é um novo pokémon?? D

Nanda:¬¬' #taca um livro grosso na cabeça do Michel# Num xinga o Mokona

Roni: Então o que é isso?? O.o'

Nanda: Bem...

Vini:#interrompe Fernanda# Mokona é um nome dado a dois bichinhos fictícios que aparecem nos mangás: ×××HOLiC, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. Eles são cópias do Mokona original que aparece em Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Nomes: Mokona Modoki. Branco: Soel. Negro: Larg. Idade: Desconhecida. São MUITOO antigos. Tamanho: De um bichinho de pelúcia. Mokona é uma criaturinha alegre, fofa e saltitante que adora tomar saquê. Um Mokona tem como características: o cristal em sua testa; o corpo arredondado e orelhas de coelho. Basicamente, os Mokonas são seres muito fofos que adoram brincar com todos... Ambos os Mokonas foram criados a partir da magia de dois magos muito poderosos, Ichihara Yuuko e Clow Reed que por sua vez são de mangás diferentes. Clow Reed é um personagem de Sakura Card Captors e Yuuko, por sua vez, de xxxHolic e Tsubasa Chronicles. Os Mokonas são seres muito poderosos, funcionando como um Ying-Yang (preto e branco). Larg possui um Cristal azul em sua testa e Soel possui um cristal vermelho. Soel têm a capacidade de sentir a presença de magia enquanto Larg possui o poder de repelir espíritos. Os dois se completam e podem se comunicar entre as dimensões. Larg encontra-se na casa de Yuuko como mascote e amuleto de Watanuki e companheiro de bebedeira de Yuuko. Já Soel encontra-se com Syaoran, Sakura, Fye e Kurogane para ajudá-los a achar os fragmentos das memórias perdidas da pequena Sakura. Larg, apesar de ser amuleto de Watanuki, adora chateá-lo e zombar por ele parecer meio bobo; Soel implica com Kurogane, tirando sarro do jeitão durão dele.

Outros loucos: O.O''

Li: Da onde tu tirou isso?? O.O

Vini: Wikipedia 8D

Loucos: -.-'

Ca: Não entendi 0.o'

Nanda: que novidade ¬¬'

Mila: Paro!! Paro, paro!!

Nanda: O.o' Que foi??

Mila: Isso não ta grande de mais pra ser um prólogo não??

Roni: Verdade...

Nanda: Então vamos logo ao que interessa U.U. Michel faz a coisa idiota que manda no roteiro U.U.

Michel: QUERO IR PRO POKÉMON!! D

Mokona: PUUUUU!! Mokona leva n.n #engole todos#

Nanda: FUDEUUUU!!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

KL: IIIIIII CORTA!!

CRI CRI CRI

KL:O.O' Cadê todo mundo??

Assistente de gravação: Se mandaram no segundo "I"

KL: ¬¬' Bota logo os erros de gravação.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÂO:**

Dão: EU CONSEGUI!!

Li: EU TAMBÉM!!

Dão: O.o' Hã??

Li: ESQUECER A FALA

KL: ¬¬ CORTA!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dão: EU CONSEGUI!!

Li: Conseguiu mesmo...

Dão: O.o' Hã??

Li: Irritar a Isabel

Dão: O.o' ?? #sente uma cutucada no ombro olha pra trás#

Bel: #com um olhar que assustaria ate o Kenpachi, atrás do João#

Dão: O.O

Bel: #começa a estrangular o João#

Dão: X.x #lança o frasquinho pro alto#

Frasquinho: #cai na cabeça da Kamila#

Mila: #desmaia# X.X

KL: CORTA!! O.O''

**O Ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Reviews fazem bem ao coração**


	2. Cap1: PUU! Mokona leva!

Os dez caem em uma floresta

Mila: Ò.ó eu vou matar essa Maria-mole e o Michel

Mi: Por que eu?? O.O

Mila: Por sua causa ele nos trouxe pra sei lá onde

Mo: =i.i= Ta brava com o Mokona??

Mila: TO Ò.Ó

Mokona: PUUU!!! Mokona ir embora #sai "voando" floresta adentro#

Roni: Dali Kamila! Agora vamos ter que ir atrás dele pra poder volta pra casa¬¬'

Nanda: Oh Vinicius...

Vini: Hã??

Nanda: SERA QUE VOCÊ PODE SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM??? Ò.Ó #caída no chão de bruços com o Vinicius sentado em cima#

Vini: #saindo# Desculpa n.n''

Thi: #sorrisinho malicioso# UUU!!! O Vinicius ta em cima da Fernanda

Nanda:¬¬'

Ca: Onde nós tamo?? i.i''

Nanda: Depois não quer ser chamado de gay ¬¬''

Li: Deixa o gayzão em paz, Fernanda U.U

Ca: BUAAAAAAAAAA EU QUERO MINHA MÃE!!!! T.T

Li/Nanda: #dando um soco na cabeça do gayzão err quero dizer Cauam# Cala a Boca!

...: SENTA

Nanda: O.o' Não acredito

Li: Eu menos O.o'

Mila: Eu menos ainda

Dão: É o que eu to pensando?? O.o'

Vini: Sei lá. Vamos ver O.o'

...:AI, Kagome por que você fez isso sua bruxa?

Loucos citados a cima: O.O''''

Thi: Qual é o bando de panacas?? ¬¬''

Thi/ Ca/ Mi/ Roni: #Boiando# -.-'

Nanda: #vai em direção ao som atravessando umas árvores#

Outros loucos: #Vão atrás#

...: Keh!!! Eu sei que tem alguém ai!!! Apareça!!! #sacando a Tessaiga#

Nanda: KAWAII #.# #se joga em cima do Inuyasha agarrando a cintura dele#

Loucos: -.-'

Turma do Inu: O.o''

Inu: AHHH!!!!! O.O SOCORRO!!!!! UMA LOUCA ME AGARROU!!! SOCORRO, KAGOME!!!!!!

Loucos: -.-''''''''''''

Turma do Inu: -.-'

Li:#para o Vinicius# Vamos desgrudar ela do Inuyasha?? -.-'

Vini: #ajoelhado aos pés da Sango pegando a mão dela# Você gostaria de ter um filho meu?? #.#

Loucos: -.-'

Miroku: Ò.ó EI!!!! Essa fala é MINHA!!!!

Vini: Então o que você acha de uma suruba??

Miroku: Uma o que?? O.o'

Vini: #cochicha algo no ouvido do Miroku#

Miroku: =D

Sango: #veia pulsando na testa# #pega o osso voador e taca na cabeça do Miroku depois na do Vinicius#

Miroku/Vini: X.X

Li: ¬¬' Ronaldo vamos desgrudar a Fernanda do Inuyasha antes que ele tenha um treco

Roni: U.U Eu não, se eu acabar com a diversão dela ela vai acaba é me espancando

Mila: ¬¬' Vamos logo – então Lílian e Kamila vão tentar desgrudar Fernanda de Inuyasha

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dão/Mi: #falando para o Shippou# EIIIII, Shippou eu sou seu fã

Shippou: OBAAAAAAA, eu tenho fã, eu tenho fã – pequena pausa – Kagome o que é um fã??#cara de duvida#

Kag/Mi/Dão: -.-''''''''''''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isabel, Cauam, Thiago, Ronaldo e Kirara assitiam a cena que se passava com Inuyasha Kamila, Lílian e Fernanda

Miroku: #chega do lado de Isabel#

Bel:¬o¬

Miroku: #passa a mão na Isabel#

Bel: #veia pulsando na testa#

PAF!!

Bel: ÒÓ SEU TARADO #correndo atrás do Miroku e dando socos e chutes#

Miroku: Pe-perai senhorita...Ai...Minha... Minha mão é amaldiçoada i-i

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Li: Solta ele Fernanda #puxando Fernanda pelo pé esquerdo#

Mila:#puxando Fernanda pelo pé direito#

Fernanda: #agarrada na cintura do Inuyasha# NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu: #tentando fugir da Fernanda# O-O'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vini: #estatelado no chão#

Kagome: #saindo de mansinho da tentativa de explicação pra Shippou do que é um fã#

Vini: X.X

Kagome: O.o' A Sango não bateu em você e no Miroku??

Vini: Aham X.X

Kagome: Então por que só você ta estatelado no chão e o Miroku já ta apanhando de outra mulher??

Vini: X.X Vai ver ele já ta acostumado a levar "osso voadorzada" e nele tem menos impacto #levantando#

Kagome: '^.^...Ò.Ó TARADO!!!! #soca o rosto do Vinicius#

Vini: X..X # estatelado no chão novamente#

Kagome: #começa a chutar Vinicius#

Observem a situação:

Fernanda agarrada no Inuyasha e Kamila e Liliam tentando desgrudar

Isabel correndo atrás do Miroku pra bater nele

Michel e João tentando explicar o que é um fã pra Shippou, enquanto Michel mais atrapalha que ajuda

Kagome chutando o Vinicius

E os outros observavam as cenas com cara de: -.-''''''''''''''''''''''''

Depois de um tempo:

Situação:

Miroku estava todo machucado por causa das pancadas que Isabel deu nele (XD)

Inuyasha com medo de chegar perto da Fernanda

João ainda tentava explica pro Shippou o que é um fã(o menininho burro viu)

Fernanda tava ajudando Sango cuidar de Miroku e Vinicius, que estava todo ferrado por causa dos chutes da Kagome

E os outros estavam pensando como iriam sair dessa

Li: "Eu ainda mato o Michel ¬¬"

Vini: "Queria saber como nós vamos sair daqui"

Ca: "Eu quero minha casa TT"

Bel: "Se esse monge idiota passar a mão na minha bunda de novo ele não vai viver pra conta como foi ¬¬'"

Nanda: "Será que agente vai encontra o Sesshy?? #.#"

Dão: "O Shippou é mais burro do que eu pensava"

Mi: "O Shippou é mais burro que eu "(-.-')

Mila: "Vô mata aquela Maria-mole ambulante quando o acharmos ¬¬"

Roni: "Agente não podia ter ido parar no tíbia?? T.T"

Thi: "Eu mato o puto do Michel!! Esses caras são loucos apesar das garotas serem bem bonitinhas. Principalmente aquela como o bumerangue gigante" #olhar malicioso pra cima da Sango#

Miroku: #percebendo o olhar do Thiago para Sango# ¬¬'

Kagome: De onde vocês vieram??

Nanda: Longa, longa historia. Mais eu sei tudo sobre vocês! =D

Li: Isso é verdade ela sabe mesmo!!

Kag: O.O como??

Nanda: Já disse longa historia... –então Nanda começou a contar o que aconteceu e os outros ajudavam

Vini: E então nós viemos parar aqui

Bel: tudo por causa do Michel

Mi: pokémon!! Tem que pegar isso eu sei pegá-los eu tentarei #cantarolando baixo#

Loucos e turma do Inu: -.-'

Kagome: E vocês não sabem por onde anda esse tal Mokona??

Loucos: Não

Ca: EU QUERO MINHA CASAAAAAAAAA T.T

Li/Nanda:#dando um soca na cabeça do Cauam# CALA BOCA CARALHO Ò.Ó

Turma do inu: O.O

Dão: Esquenta não, eles são sempre assim

Inu: Eles são malucos isso sim U.U

Nanda: Ò.ó NÃO SOMOS MALUCOS!!! SOMOS LOUCOS!!! LOUCOS!!!! NÃO VIU O TITULO DA FICS NÃO PORRA??

Inu: O.O" #se esconde atrás da Kagome#

Vini: Se ta assustando o Inuyasha Fernanda ¬¬

Nanda: U.U E kiko?? Falando em kiko, se sabe por onde anda o Sesshoumaru?? #pro Inuyasha#

Mila:¬¬ Que o Kiko tem a ver com o Sesshoumaru

Li:O.O não responda Inuyasha

Inu: Por que quer saber?

Nanda: Por que eu quero saber se ele é tão fofo quanto você e o Miroku. #.#

Miroku: #se achando# =D

Mila:¬¬'#iginorada#

Todos os outros:-.-'''

Inu: oo' Acho melhor eu não responder # vendo a cara de psicopata da Lílian e de Kamila#

Nanda: #cara de psicopata que assustaria o Kenpachi# Eu posso fazer muito mais estragos que a Lílian, a Kamila e um "senta" da Kagome juntos

Inu: O.O Acho que ele foi para o Sul #com medo da cara de psicopata da Fernanda#

Li: Kagome me faz um favor??

Kag: Fala n.n

Li: Manda o Inuyasha sentar?

Kagome: Ta n.n. Inuyasha!! Senta!!!

POF!!

Inu:#estatelado no chão# Ai, por você fez isso Kagome??

Kagome: Por que a Lílian pediu n.n'

Inu: #levanta e grita pra Lílian# DOIDA!!! Ò.ó

Li: O PORRA!!!! VOCÊ NÃO LEU O TITULO DA FICS??? É LOUCA E NÃO DOIDA!!!!! Ò.Ó

Inu: O.O # se esconde atrás da Kagome#

Nanda: Então...VAMOS ATRÁS DO SESSHY!!!!

Inu: Sesshy?? Õ.o

Nanda: U.U Teu meio-irmão

Inu: KKKKKKK Sesshy KKKKKKKKKKKK

Todos: -.-''''

Li: NÃO Fernanda, Nós não vamos atrás do Sesshy

Nanda:T.T

Li: Nós vamos procurar o Mokona pra poder ir pra casa

Loucos: é

Nanda: Ta, nós podemos encontra o Sesshy no caminho =D

Vini: Tomara que não ¬¬'

Kagome: Mais vocês não vão ir com a gente?? Ó.Ò

Li: n.n' Não. Nós precisamos achar o Mokona pra poder voltar pro nosso mundo.

Kagome: Ah!!! Eu tinha gostado tanto de você ó.ò

Inu: Eu não gostei nem um pouco U.U. Essa Fernanda me dá medo

Ca: U.U Ela dá medo em tudo mundo

Nanda: Ò.ó

Inu: O.O #esconde atrás da Kagome#

Ca: #esconde atrás do Thiago#

Thi: Ei!!! Sô macho cara, sai de trás de mim Ò.ó

Loucos: -.-'

Turma do Inu: O.o'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O grupo de malucos...

Nanda: LOUCOS Ò.Ó

Ta,ta ¬¬'. O grupo de loucos andava por ai quando escutaram uma voz fria e conhecida

De repente Sesshoumaru (lindo #.#), Rin(fofa), Aruru(é assim que escreve??) e Jaken(puxa saco irritante ¬¬')

Nanda: #.# KAWAII

Liliam:#segurando Fernanda pelo braço direito# Vamos sair daqui antes que ela se solte

Mila: #segurando o braço esquerdo# É

Rin/Jaken: O.o'

Loucos: -.-' #arrastando Fernanda pra longe do Sesshoumaru#

Nanda: T.T NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava o grupo de malu...

Nanda: Ò.ó

o.o' Loucos??

Nanda: n.n

#pigarreia# Estava o grupo de loucos caminhando, tentando encontrar o Mokona

Ca: To cansado T.T

Nanda: É a sexta vez que você reclama ¬¬'

Ca: É que EU TO CANSADO PORRA!!!!

Nanda: E kiko?? Ò.ó

Bel: OS DOIS PODEM PARAR COM ISSO?? Ò.Ó

Roni: Tem alguém vindo em nossa direção O.o'

Mokona: #passa voando, figurativamente e literalmente# SOCORRO!!!! PUUUUU!!!! i.i

Loucos: O.O' #sai correndo atrás do Mokona que tava fugindo de um youkai cobra gigante#

Mila: MOKONAA!!! O que você fez pra esse youkai???

Mokona: Mokona disse que ele era feio e ele começou a persegui Mokona dizendo "Essa coisa feia vai fazer você de jantar" =.=

Loucos: -.-'

Youkai cobra: VOLTE AQUI SEU INSOLENTE!!!! O GRANDE PRINCIPE-COBRA HEBIMARU QUER COMER VOCÊ!!!!!!

Nanda: MOKONA LEVA A GENGE PRA OUTRA DIMENÇÃO **AGORA**!!!!!!

Mokona: =.= Ta!! #abre a boca e engole os loucos#

O-O-O-O-O-O

KL:IIIIIIII CORTA!!!

Nanda: Ufa!!! Cansei!!!

KL: ¬¬'' Não reclame. Se não no próximo capitulo quem vai agarrar os gostosos vai ser a Lílian

Li: #sussurra# Por que eu?? ¬¬'

Nanda: #quietinha sentada numa cadeira tomando coca-cola em lata #

KL: n.n

Ca: i.i' Por que eu só apanhei??

KL: Porque é engraçado n.n

Ca: Não é não =X

KL: Pra mim é =D

Ca: Você não poderia me por agarrando as gostosas?? #.#

KL: Claro...

Ca: =D

KL: Ai... Alem de apanhar da Lílian e da Fernanda também apanharia dos caras do anime

Ca: O.O NÃO!!! PODE DEIXAR DO JEITO QUE TA!!!

KL: n.n Mais alguma reclamação??

Cri Cri Cri

KL: Ótimo n.n

Vini: E vamos aos erros de gravação

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO**

Isabel, Cauam, Thiago, Ronaldo e Kirara assistiam a cena que se passava com Inuyasha Kamila, Lílian e Fernanda

Miroku: #chega do lado de Isabel#

Bel:¬o¬

Miroku: #passa a mão na Isabel#

Bel: #veia pulsando na testa#

PAF!!

Bel: ÒÓ SEU TARADO #correndo atrás do Miroku e dando socos e chutes#

Miroku: Pe-perai #tropeça numa pedra e cai no chão, rola e fica com cara de . olhando o céu# passarinhos .

Isabel: #Não vê a pedra tropeça também e cai em cima do Miroku

Miroku: . Peitos...

Ajudante de gravação: CORTAAAA!!!

KL: ¬¬' Que porra é essa, quem grita corta aqui sou eu!!!

Ajudante de gravação: Mais essa cena não esta no roteiro Ó.Ò

KL: Mais fico legal U.U

Ajudante de gravação: mais não esta no roteiro U.U

KL: E por que não podemos deixar ela??? Ó.Ò

Ajudante de gravação: Porque não esta no roteiro U.U

KL: Quem é que escreve essa joça de roteiro?? Ò.ó

Ajudante de gravação: Porque não esta no roteiro U.U

KL: O.o' Riscou o disco

Ajudante de gravação: Porque não esta no roteiro U.U

KL: Ta vamos refazer a cena...

Ajudante de gravação: =D

KL: Só tem uma coisinha...

Ajudante de gravação: =D O que??

KL: TA DEMITIDA!!!! U.U

Ajudante de gravação: i.i'

* * *

Yo!!! Desculpem a demora em postar o capitulo. Mais a culpa é de quem leu e não deixo review U.U

Espero que gostem desse capitulo n.n

**O ministério da saúde adiverte:**

**Review faz bem ao coração**


End file.
